


I Know It's Weird But I Think I Love You

by OnceIComeUpWithAUsernameItllGoHereLmao (Booplesnootbunny)



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/OnceIComeUpWithAUsernameItllGoHereLmao
Summary: In which Miles finds a way back to Peter, and things escalate from a mentorship to a friendship and then to much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already know people are gonna come for my ass for this and I am so sorry. I never thought I'd ship it but well here we are. If this isn't your cup of tea, but you like how I write, tho, feel free to comment a ship you'd like to see me write and maybe I'll do it. OwO  
> Also these chapters might be short bc I just randomly get inspiration to write and well lmao whatever just enjoy it I guess. If you do like it tho, please do give kudos lmfaooo okay bye.

Miles Morales had been the one and only spiderman of his dimension for not that long now, but he had to admit that learning everything on his own wasn't easy. So, when he found out that the original Peter Parker of his dimension, who had very unfortunately passed, had been creating a safer device to travel within the dimensions, Miles has been more than eager to (with the help of Peter's Aunt May, of course) complete the take of finishing the device in hopes of being able to go to a dimension where one of his different dimension spider friends lived. It took weeks upon weeks as well as asking for Ganke's thoughts on it - although he had to admit some of his roommate's ideas had been less than helpful - they were finally able to successfully get it to work. 

Miles let out a shocked laugh, startled as a portal opened up before him. He had been tinkering in Peter's lair, playing around with the device mindlessly while May had gone back up into the house to get some late night snacks (luckily it wasn't a school night, and he was supposedly in his dorm; he knew Ganke would cover for him if anything). He stood up from the metal folding chair he had been sitting on and slowly approached the portal that had a faint glow to its border. It was facing down onto the streets of what looked extremely familiar. It didnt take long for the teenager to recognize the streets of New York, close to where his school was. 

"Whoa...!" he breathed out, letting out another chuckle of disbelief as he gripped his hair, still in shock. 'Who's dimension is this?,' he silently wondered. He glanced over his shoulder at the elevator; May still hadn't arrived, and it wouldn't hurt to take a peek around at this dimension, right? 

Deciding against anyone's better judgement, he pulled on his Spiderman mask, and jumped through the portal, but not before grabbing the device off the table, just in case. As he went plummeting down between the buildings and towards the bustling New York streets, he shot out a web and swung amongst the buildings just before he could hit the floor. He heard startled shouts from people as he swung past, and he swung up to a building, landing on top. He looked back to where the portal had been, only to see it a small glowing dot before it disappeared; good thing he brought the device with him, or things could've gone very bad. He crouched down near the edge of the building, pulling his sweater tighter around him, his breath billowing in front of his face from the coldness of the city.

Where should he go first? 

How was he supposed to find out what dimension he had mindlessly hopped into?

Well, no better way to find out than to explore.   
With this as his final decision, he launched himself off of the building and swung around the city a bit more. Everything looked the exact same as his home- 

Wait. 

If it all looked the same...

Could that mean there was an alternate dimension Miles?! 

Curiosity got the best of him and he began to make his way to his home, but before he could make it there, he heard someone shout, causing him to stop right on his tracks. He clung to the side of a building and looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing wrong that could have elicited the urgent sounding shout. He crept along the side of the building and peered into an alleyway, which proved to be the source of the shout. Well, not the alleyway, obviously, but the people there. A woman and a teenage boy were clutching onto each other against the fenced off area that split the alleyway into two, and in front of them, a group of three gruff and buff looking men stood; one of them had a gun pointing at them. 

Miles' eyes narrowed as he listened. 

"You're brother owes us, lady," the guy with the gun snarled. "And he ran off like the coward he is, so you either pay us or things are gonna get ugly!"

"I agree, things really will get ugly!" Miles spoke up, using his webs to reach and snatch the gun from the guy's surprisingly flimsy grip. All five heads turned to him in surprise, and Miles tossed the gun beside him and quickly used his webs once more to snatch the guns that the other two men were about to pull out away as well. "Not so tough now, are ya?" he asked, then jumped down rather dramatically, landing in between the two groups of people. He was about to some self proclaimed awesome kicks to knock them down when they were suddenly pulled together and a ravel of web was shot around them, tying them up in a sticky group of grunts and shouts of surprise. 

"Two Spidermen?!" The woman and the teenager were staring wide eyed, and Miles peered around the bad guys only to see, yeah, there was another Spiderman staring right back at him. 

"You guys should, uh, you should get home," Miles said in a very faux sounding deep voice, moving aside. "We'll call the cops to come pick these guys up." 

"Thank you so much, you guys are SO cool!" the teenager said, grabbing Miles' hand and shaking it vigorously before he and the woman hurried off. As soon as they were gone, Miles turned to the other Spiderman, who beckoned him to go up on top of the building. He did so, but the other spoke before he could. 

"What're you doing here, kid?!" 

Miles immediately recognized the voice and a happy feeling bubbled up inside his chest. 

"Peter!" 

He rushed forward and tackled him in a hug, causing the older man to stumble back a bit, but he steadied himself easily and hugged Miles back.

"I almost didn't recognize you, man! You've been losing weight!" Miles said, extremely nonchalantly. 

"How did you get here?" Peter asked when Miles pulled away from the hug, ignoring the weight comment. Miles dug through his sweater pocket and pulled out the D.D. ("dimension-device"), showing it to Peter. 

"Peter from my dimension had been working on this! His Aunt May and I finished it, and it works!" he explained, pulling his mask up to reveal his beaming face. "And for the record, I didnt even know this was your dimension," he added as Peter took the device from his hands to examine it. 

"That's amazing," he breathed out, pulling up his mask as well, an impressed smile plated on his face. "You're pretty smart, you know that? How does it work?"

Miles felt his face warm up with pride and happiness at the compliment and he said, "You have to set these knobs like this and then press this button, and if you wanna go to a specific dimension and not a random one like I did, you have to, like, put the coordinates or whatever here, I dont really understand that stuff 'cause we just fixed it and this is the first time I've ever used it. Luckily May and and I set my dimension as 'home,' so I can get back." 

"And you won't glitch out like me and the others did when we went to your dimension?" Peter asked in awe.   
Miles shrugged. "Dunno. I've only been here for a few minutes. And clearly it was a good thing I showed up," he added teasingly, "'cause apparently you're not doing a very good job at your job!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I was busy doing things," he defended himself, though he obviously wasn't hurt by Miles' words. "I'm guessing you're gonna be heading back now, then?"

Miles shrugged once more. "I mean, I dont HAVE to. My New York's been peaceful for a while now, and I don't think they'd really miss having Spiderman around for a day or two," he said thoughtfully. "Besides, I actually really did wanna see you. I had questions about the while spider thing, ya know? That's the whole reason I wanted to finish this thing." He gestured to the D.D. 

"Oh, yeah, sure, definitely," Peter said with a nod. "But we really should call the cops to pick those guys up before they freeze." 

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh hi sorry for not updating sjdnndnd I lost signal and I'm in Mexico and I can't go anywhere bc our car broke djdndnndnd sucks, bros, but they put wifi in the plaza so I can update now and bet that I've been writing.

Peter called the police to let them know where they would find the three men, and suggested he and Miles go find somewhere to eat, to which Miles eagerly agreed; he had never been able to eat those snacks May was going to bring down. 

They settled on eating at a Burger King, which wasn't too far, but they still took a taxi there because swinging there didnt seem like such a great idea because then they'd have to stop somewhere no one would see them, remove their masks, hide their masks- you know, actually, it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was cold! That was good enough of an excuse for the pair of them to take a taxi, and so they did. Either way, Peter was paying, so Miles wasn't complaining. Because the Burger King wasn't that far, it didnt take long at all for them to arrive. They thanked the taxi driver, Peter payed, and they made their way into the fast food restaurant.

Peter had zipped up his jacket to hide his suit, and Miles did the same with his sweater. The restaurant was quite literally empty, except for a bored looking cashier wiping down the counter. She looked so bored, in fact, that her face seemed to brighten up upon seeing them walk in.

"Hey, welcome to Burger King! What can I getcha?" Her attitude was bright, but not fake, which Miles very much appreciated. The two ordered their food, decided on eating in the restaurant, and sat at a table in the corner, beside the window, where they could watch the darkening sky as they talked. 

Peter reached across the table and said, " Lemme see the little device thing you got again." Miles reached into his pocket and pulled it out, sliding it back towards Peter, who seemed absolutely amazed and rather entranced with it. When he finished his proper inspection of it, he handed it back to Miles and asked, "So how's things been going for you? What questions did you have?"

Glad to finally change the subject onto something that they could actually discuss, Miles eagerly replied. "You know, actually, I haven't exactly been able to really sense things well. Like, I am CONSTANTLY getting hit with drones, birds, baseballs- everything, man, and I know you have, like, these mad instincts or something? Is that even a spider thing? Is it just me having awful reflexes? How do I even fix that? What if someone throws a knife at me and I react too slow?!"

"Miles, Miles, calm down," Peter chuckled. "You'll be fine, don't worry. You're still young, your mind is all over the place, that's what's interrupting proper train of though. It's okay, though, you'll learn to focus better with time." 

Miles nodded thoughtfully and leaned back into the cushioning of the seat he was in. He was about the reply, but was interrupted when they were called up for their food. They stood and retrieved it, and once they were seated again, they began to dig in, forgetting about any other questions the younger spiderman might have; Miles realized he was hungrier than he had thought. The two didn't exchange words as they dug in, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It didn't take long for them to finish, and once they were done, they threw out their trash and thanked the cashier on their way out. By the time they left, New York had lit up with its many buildings and lampposts, the night sky draped across endlessly. 

"Where are you gonna be staying?" Peter's voice broke Miles our of his admiding trance of the city. 

"Oh," was all he said as realization hit him. He hadn't exactly thought that far ahead, he had just been so eager on staying. "I didn't think of that," he admitted aloud. He gave a sheepish smile and a shrug as he pulled out the D.D., holding it up for Peter to see. "I guess I'll just have to go home." 

"I guess so, huh?" Miles could've sworn he saw disappointment flash on Peter's face, but it was quickly replaced by a small smile. "I guess it's so long for now then, huh?" 

"Hopefully not for too long," Miles said. "But I still don't have to leave yet. The night is still young, or whatever people say. Isn't there a carnival around here?"

"Ha, how'd you know?"

"I live in New York, too, man," Miles chided, shoving the D.D. back into his pocket. He grabbed Peter's jacket sleeve and tugged at it lightly. "C'mon, let's go!" Peter gave a hesitant look, then quickly gave in, seeming to know Miles wouldn't give up. Teenagers were like that, and although very polite, Miles was no exception for said behavior. 

Together, the pair made their way to the lively carnival, Miles excitedly talking as soon as the ferris wheel came into view.   
"I don't really get to go to these kind of things, I'm usually so busy with school and being spiderman and stuff," he talked excitedly, lowering his voice on the last part so that the information was only between the two of them. 

"Then have fun, kiddo, 'cause who knows when you'll be able to go to a carnival again."

"Who knows when we'll be able to go to a carnival TOGETHER," Miles said in a tone that implied he was correcting Peter, a smile on his face. "C'mon!" 

And together, the two payed admission and despite the chilly night air, they had fun, surrounded by people who didn't seem to mind the cool air either. They were on the ferris wheel for 11th time - well, they were assuming, they'd lost count - and Peter finally questioned why Miles enjoyed the ferris wheel so much, seeing as it had been him who had insisted on going on again and again and again. 

"The view," Miles said. "It's just so breathtaking." He stared out at the city as he answered, his eyes shining. Peter found himself watching Miles for a moment before speaking. 

"You can just go up on a building."  
"But it's different from a ferris wheel." Miles replied quickly as if he'd expected Peter's response and had had already formulated his reasoning. "It's almost.... magical." He breathed out the last word as if it were sacred and secretive, and Peter felt a small smile tug its way onto his lips. They fell into a comfortable silence as the ferris wheel slowly moved in it's full circular cycle, the noises dying down as they reached further up the top. When they finally reached the end of the ride, they got off and finally, Miles said, "I guess I should get going now. It's pretty late, I shouldn't worry May."

Peter nodded, his heart wrenching at the memory of his own Aunt May who had passed away, but he was quickly pulled out of it when Miles hugged him, startling him at first. 

Ah. 

Right. 

It was time for goodbyes. 

Again. 

But there was hope this time, hope that they would see each other soon. 

"I'll see ya soon, kid," Peter said, patting Miles' back, and Miles nodded, letting go. He gave a wave before running into a crowd of people, immediately being swallowed away. 

Miles had to find a secluded place from the people of New York, which was hard in itself since it seemed as if more people were out during the night than during the day, which was weird, but it didn't take long before he found an empty alleyway. He stepped into the narrow street and pulled his mask on, then used his web to swing atop a tall building; the top windows of the building all seemed to be dark for the most part, making Miles feel safer about opening the portal, so he did so after setting it to "Home" and, lo and behold, it had opened right back into the table in his universe's Peter Parker's lair. He stepped through and immediately the portal closed behind him. 

"Miles!" It was May. She had been pacing, but upon seeing the boy, she stopped and looked relieved, then angry, then just tired. He quickly pulled off his mask and started apologizing. 

"I'm so sorry, I should've, like, left a note or something, but I just, I didn't think, and I-"  
"You got it working...," May said softly, and Miles shut up. 

"Y-yeah, I... I did." He held out the D.D. towards her and she carefully took it. Her gaze was gentle, and Miles caught her glancing over to a picture of Peter that had been set beside the one he had had set of MJ. 

"He would've been proud to know you were able to complete this, y'know," she said quietly after a moment. 

"It wasn't just me, you know that, you helped a ton," Miles said. "It isn't even mine to use, I'm sorry. It's technically yours, I had no right to go off with it." 

May shook her head. 

"What use do I have for it?" she chuckled. Her eyes hardened, smile gone, replaced by a serious expression. "It's yours, Miles, but you're still too young to be able to understand and use this kind of technology. Until you're older, you can't go jumping into different dimensions. I'm holding onto it until then." Miles opened his mouth to protest, but May held up a hand to stop it and shook her head. "You're a kid, Miles. I won't let you get lost. Our New York needs you." Miles pursed his lips, then nodded; she was right. 

"Okay. I trust your judgement," he sighed, then gave a tired smile. "I'm sorry for leaving like that," he apologized again. "I should get back to my dorm before Ganke and I get figured out." The two bid each other a good night, and he gave May a little two fingered salute as he walked backwards to the elevator-esque lift. 

Peter's last words rang through his head as he left. 

'I'll see ya soon, kid.'

Maybe it wouldn't so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to age miles up to a legal age so no one feels uncomfortable but if you guys don't like the idea I can back track on it xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but that's bc the next chapter will (hopefully) be longer xnxnxnnx  
> Also I've been meaning to say this but sorry if theres any grammatical errors lmfao I dont have anyone to proof read it for me so ndndncncn sorry again-  
> Also I might be starting a thorbruce high school au that no one asked for bc theres a hundred already but if anyone is interested in that, keep an eye out if I ever do do it.   
> I also really wanna write a thorquill fanfic but idk if I'll ever do that either lmao idk-  
> Anyway enjoy this short lil chapter that's kind of a filler but will also lead to more-

[5 Years Later] 

"Dude, have you seen my phone charger?!" Ganke was frantically running around their hotel room, eyes glancing around everywhere in search of said charger. 

Miles grinned and shook his head. "You ALWAYS lose that thing and ALWAYS end up having to buy a new one," he laughed. "Might as well give up, we gotta head to the airport in a bit." 

Ganke groaned as he dropped to his knees to check under the beds. Miles laughed again, knowing his friend would likely have no luck; no one ever knew how or where Ganke managed to always lose his phone charger. The 17-year old pulled his own phone out from the back pocket of his jeans upon feeling it buzz from a notification. Unlocking it, he saw a text message from his friend, Adra. Unlike Miles, Ganke, and a few other of their fellow senior classmates, who had chosen to take a trip to Mexico, Adra and several others had chosen to take a trip to Japan and South Korea, and she had just sent him a selfie of herself and their friend, Thalia, both of them holding up anime figurines they'd bought. They both looked tired, seeing as for them it was late at night, and morning for him. He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he typed back "weebs," and hit send. 

"OHMIGOD, I FOUND IT," Ganke shouted, coming up from halfway under the bed, holding up his charger proudly over his head. 

"Wow, that's a first," Miles commented, genuinely surprised and equally amused as he tucked his phone back into his pocket once more. "You're lucky, too, 'causd we gotta get going if we wanna make the flight." As if on cue, one of their classmates burst into their room, saying, "Come on, we have to go early or the traffic is gonna make us late." Miles and Ganke nodded and followed her out the door, suitcases rolled out with them, and they greeted their classmates with good mornings and "what's up"s, then the group, led by a teacher chaperone, shoved themselves into the elevator and down to the first floor, where they checked our as quickly as possible, and after some insistence with the teacher, they ubered to the airport instead of being stolen out of their pesos by the greedy taxi drivers. Although everyone had a decent knowledge on the Spanish language, they made Miles speak since he was the best at the dialect. 

"Si nos puedes dejar en la terminal.... what entrance do we need to go to?" Miles muttered to one of his classmates, who paused before answering. "Ah, en la terminal A, sera genial, gracias." They had had to call for two ubers, which the chaperone seemed hesitant about since he'd have to abandon one group of kids and leave the other, but after dividing the rowdier ones from the calmer (and strongly implied, the more responsible ones), the teacher went with the first group and trusted the latter to not get into any trouble. Miles was put into the second group, along with Ganke and three other students, and the group of five loaded into the car, while the teacher and other four students boarded the second car. 

The car ride felt like ages, but they kept each other entertained by telling lame jokes and sharing stories of all the times Ganke lost his charger, causing them all to laugh and Ganke to be sheepishly embarrassed. By the time they reached the airport, they were all wheezing with laughter at a dad joke Miles had spit out that was so bad, it was funny. 

"Gracias por traernos," Miles said when he was finally able to (kind of) calm down, and the others trailed along with their own thanks. The group split the pay for the car ride and unloaded their things from the trunk. The other car had yet to arrive, so they decided to wait inside until they were regrouped. As they walked into the airport, Miles felt his phone rumble with a notification. Assuming it was just Adra and/or Thalia again, he ignored it and hurried after his group inside. However, his phone went off again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And, holy shit, what could they possibly need?!

He pulled his phone out, unlocking it, only to see they were messages from May. Brows furrowed, he opened up the messages. 

 

May: Miles, you have to come back to New York.   
May: Immediately.   
May: We need our Spiderman to deal with this because I sure can't.   
May: I can only deal with him tor so long.   
May: He's insisting. 

 

'He's insisting? Who's insisting?,' Miles thought. 

"Miles, hurry up!" Miles looked up from his phone at Ganke's shout and realized that they had walked ahead a good distance. He broke into a small jog to catch up, phone still gripped in his hand as he mentally tried to decipher what and who May was talking about. As he caught up with the group once more, his phone went off again, but this time with an incoming call. It was from May, and so naturally, he picked up. 

"I'm on my way back, but I can't exactly control what time the flight takes off-," he started but was interrupted by a male voice on the other end. 

"Miles?! Is that you?!" 

Miles froze. 

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

'See ya soon, kid.'

Those words had rung in the back of his head for years now, but he'd never paid them too much attention, or his heart would ache too much than he could handle. 

"Peter...?" he said softly. He was startled away from the moment when he felt someone grab his arm and tug at it. Ganke had come back to get him. 

"Dude, they just called for our boarding, come on! You can call your girlfriend later!" he added the last part teasingly, causing Miles to protest. Ganke snatched his phone away from him once he was distracted, and ran off with it, and Milea bolted after him, his suitcase jumping on its wheels behind him as Ganke led them to where their group was getting their luggage checked to board the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa sorry for not updating in a hundred years lmao I was too caught up in my thorquill fanfic dndnxnxn

It took a bit of time until the second group caught up with them, but once they were together again, they did a head count, and settled down. The plane ride lasted a good while, but Miles and Ganke passed the time by watching all of the Avengers movies (movies that were based off of the Ultimates, of course). They were pretty good, but Miles knocked out after Age of Ultron, which, in his opinion, was completely inaccurate since it was Hank Pym who created Ultron, not Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Either way, Ganke wasn't letting him complain since he was obsessed with the MCU and all its beloved characters, more entranced by them rather than their actual human counterparts. (He wasn't even impressed when Miles told him he had worked alongside the Ultimates once because they "weren't as cool as the Avengers," as Ganke had put.)

Regardless, Ganke enjoyed the movies and Miles slept for most of the plane ride, catching up on the sleep he had missed out on due to him staying up watching YouTube until he had gotten to the weird side of the site. 

He was woken up by Ganke, who was nudging him, gently at first, then a little more roughly when Miles didn't wake up. 

"Hmnnn...," Miles grumbled sleepily, eyes opening. They felt sticky, and he rubbed them, then opened them again, vision a bit fuzzy. When he refocused, he looked at Ganke, confused and rather upset because his friend had woken him up from a fitful sleep. 

"We're about to land," Ganke said while Miles hunched over, his back in an arch, to stretch; he felt his back and arms pop from the lack of movement that had happened during his nap (Was it even a nap? How long had this plane ride been again?) and he flopped back into his seat with a satisfied sigh. 

"I'm hungry," Miles complained aloud, and just as the words started out of his mouth, Ganke was handing him a sandwich from the small travel pack he had brought in the plane with him, smiling knowingly. 

Miles happily accepted it and was about to dig in, then decided to wait until after the plane landed to eat it. 

Once they were grounded, they regrouped after stumbling off the plane, all of them tired from the long plane ride. 

"What time is it?" Miles grumbled, mainly to himself as he pulled out his phone to answer his own question. The time read 3:49 PM. 

"Alright, we'll meet the school bus over at the west entrance," the teacher chaperone was saying, "and they'll take us back to the school. From there, once you check out, you guys can drive home if you have your car, wait until someone comes by to pick you up, or you can walk home." With that, they began their walk to the west entrance where indeed they found the bus from their school there waiting for them. 

They loaded onto it, many of them complaining about having to sit even longer, but they appreciated that, since the group was small enough, they each got their own seats and lay down. They didn't even get yelled at when they stretched their legs in the middle of the isle and rested them on the seat on the other side. Miles used his backpack as a pillow and held his suitcase in the space between his own seat and the   
seat in front on him, and he rested his feet on the seat beside his, where Ganke was doing the same, his own feet on Miles' seat. 

\---

They had made it back to school and Miles was ready to go home and konk out, and luckily, Ganke had offered him a ride, and after a quick phone call to his mom, she said it was fine. The two friends checked out and headed outside to Ganke's car. They drove in a comfortable, but tired silence until Ganke pulled up in front of Miles' apartment complex. 

"Thanks, man," Miles said with a yawn. "I'm gonna hit the hay, I feel like I'm about to collapse." Ganke chuckled and gave a small sound of agreement. They said their goodbyes and after getting his suitcase from the trunk, Miles waved his friend off, then entered the building. 

As soon as he opened the door to the apartment, his parents wrapped him in hugs and kisses, and even some tears, and started asking questions about the trip. 

"Ah, man, it was great, I don't even know where to begin." Miles let out a small laugh. "Can I start with a nap?" Of course his parents instantly agreed, and his mom led him to his room. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, and it was only one month," she was saying as Miles flopped onto his bed with a small, satisfied sigh; he had no idea how much he missed his bed until his head hit his pillow.

"I missed you, too, ma...," he murmured, his eyes closing as his mom gently ran her hands through his hair, lulling him to sleep. 

\---

It was 6:27 PM the next day when Miles woke up. 

Man, he hated plane rides, it always made him knock out for hours on end afterwards. 

He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and trudged to the kitchen where he found a little note on the counter. 

It read "We're at work, I left you some arroz con leche in the fridge ♡" in his mom's handwriting, and in smaller letters in his dad's handwriting, it said, "unless you're still asleep by the time we get back." Miles smiled and went to the fridge, and indeed he found the arroz con leche that his mom had made. He pulled the pot out of the refrigerator and got a bowl, then served himself some, not wanting to heat it up because he preferred it cold. 

He retrieved his phone from his bedroom, then went to the living room, where he curled up on the couch. He shoveled a spoonful into his mouth and unlocked his phone. He was surprised to see a bunch of missed calls and texts from May. This couldn't be good. He decided to call her back. 

Almost instantly she picked up. 

"I thought you said you were on your way back, did something happen?" She sounded more worried than angry like Miles had thought she'd be. 

"Ah, I'm sorry," Miles sighed. "Plane rides make me super tired and I slept for, like, over 24 hours. I swear I would've called you back sooner, though."

"Just so long as you're okay." She sounded relieved. "Do you have a chance to stop by? Peter still insists on seeing you before he leaves."

That's right. Peter had been there, too. This woke up Miles more. 

"Yeah... yeah, of course I can. I'll be there in a bit." 

\---

He had ended up taking a quick shower - he tried to convince himself it was to wake himself up fully, but who was he kidding? - and after drying up and changing into his suit, he threw his black and red sweater and a pair of comfortable shorts over it, then pulled on his mask. After making sure no one was outside, he crawled out his window and began swinging to May's house, which didn't take long. 

As soon as he was there, he went up the steps, took his mask off, and rang the bell. Moments later, May opened the door, and she and Miles shared a hug. 

"Where have you been keeping yourself, kid?" she asked, smiling as she moved aside to let him in. 

"Never too far," Miles laughed. "Just a country away." He froze when he entered the living room. Standing up from the couch was Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is doing really well and I'm honestly pretty surprised lmfao  
> Uhhh this is a short chapter, but enjoy I guess xnxnnznz  
> OH YEAH. I'm thinking of renaming the fanfic to "My Heart's Got A Little Crush On You" but idk ndndndnd I need thoughts on that please haha okay bye

"Peter, it's- wow, it's really you," Miles breathed out. Peter was practically gaping at him, but when Miles spoke, he slowly stood up, his mouth closing. 

"You're so much older," were the first words that came out of his mouth. 

"I mean, it's been a couple years since we've last seen each other," Miles replied, a small almost shy smile playing at his lips. "What're you even doing here, man?"

"That thing you had the last time we saw each other," Peter said, "I made one. Of my own. It took a while, but when I figured it out, I- I came straight here. I thought something happened to you, Miles, I thought something bad-"

Hearing the rising panic in Peter's voice, Miles cut in. "I'm okay, Peter. I've been a little busy, is all. But I'm okay." Peter visibly relaxed. 

"Well, as sweet as this has all been, I have to stop by down at the grocery store," May spoke up. She already had her purse and was heading out the door. "You two don't mind me leaving for a bit, do you?"

"No, no, of course not," Peter immediately said. 

"I'm sorry, I should've come by some other time when you weren't so busy," Miles apologized, but May only shook her head. 

"It's no trouble at all, Miles," she reassured, giving a smile. "Besides, I think you two have quite a bit catching up to do." She gave no further explanation of her words, and exited the house, closing the door behind her, leaving Miles and Peter alone. 

"What... have you been up to, Miles?" 

Miles turned back to Peter, a bit startled by the sudden question, then shrugged, smiling. 

"I mean, there's the whole hero thing, y'know, but there's also school. I can't say high school has been a blast, but it hasn't been awful, either," he replied. He shoved his hands into his shorts pockets. "How 'bout you? Did you... ever get back together with your MJ?" He jaw clenched as soon as the question slipped out; he hadn't meant to ask it, but he couldn't even hide it from himself that he had constantly wondered what the answer would be. 

He had honestly wondered for the past five years, it was crazy. 

"Um, no, actually. We talked it out, but we decided taking things slow would be easiest. We're only friends right now," Peter said, crossing his arms. 

Miles pursed his lips together. Why was this so awkward? He could easily recall a time when he and Peter were so close, when he wouldn't have hesitated to take Peter's hand and drag him around places. Why was this so different? 

"Right now," he echoed. It came out more like a statement than a clarification. "So you're hoping you guys, uh, fix your relationship and have those kids you said you wanted?"

"You remembered I said that?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess I did." 

"Huh... Well, I don't know if we'll ever, you know, fix it all up- hey, Miles, how old are you now? Eighteen?" 

A little taken aback by the sudden question, it took Miles a second to respond. "I'm seventeen, actually. My birthday is coming up. August 3rd." 

"Oh. Wow."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Miles shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and he saw Peter's hand fiddling with a loose thread on his jacket. 

"Why are we acting like this, man?" Miles finally asked, sick of the silence. 

"Acting like what...?"

"Like _strangers_ , Peter." Miles met Peter's gaze with a fierceness that even Miles himself was surprised by. "I thought we were friends, I thought we'd still be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes! Why do you sound so shocked?" It hurt. Miles thought that Peter had come back because he still cared about the friendship they had had before. "Why are you even here?"

"To see you, Miles. It's been so long, but you're just so much _older_ now. In a few days you're gonna- you're gonna be a legal adult. And I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself when that happens." 

"What do you mean? Is it 'cause you think we won't have anything to talk about anymore? Peter, that's not gonna happen, I'm still the same Miles-"

"You're not! You're almost _eighteen!_ "

"What does age have to do with any of this?!" 

"Because when you turn eighteen, it means I can finally tell you-" Peter cut himself off, and that's when Miles realized they had both stepped closer to each other throughout their confusion and shouting. 

"Tell me what?" Miles whispered, his brows knitting together with confusion and worry as he leaned forward towards Peter. 

"It means I can tell you I love you..."


End file.
